I am Bella Black
by Agus y Moony
Summary: Un diario de Bellatrix, antes de la primera guerra. Lo hizo mi hermana, esta muy bueno. Reviews, por fa!
1. Default Chapter

I am Bella Black  
  
Hola! Mi nombre es Bellatrix Black y tengo 17 años. Voy a Hogwarts, a septimo (me falta  
  
un año para terminar, obvio, no?) Tengo dos hermanas, Andrómeda y Narcissa de 21 y  
  
19, respectivamente.  
  
Tengo dos primos, Sirius y Regulus, (16 y 14). Mi familia es una de las mejores de magos y  
  
tenemos mucho dinero.  
  
Bien, hoy empezare a escribir este diario, porque me lo regalaron, (tipico regalo de la  
  
familia Black "para una mujercita regalos bien femeninos"...)Estupidos.  
  
Revolviendo las cosas lo encontre y bueno, ya que no tengo nada que hacer...Bueno,  
  
ustedes me entienden. (Esto lo saque de un libro muggle, me parece de un tal Sam).  
  
Respecto a como soy, bueno, yo soy una chica ½ rara, ojo! No como mi hermana y mi  
  
primito, que son "anti", yo soy entre medio, ni fu, ni fa. Y sobre todo, no soy lo  
  
suficientemente tonta como para ser como ellos y ser "expulsada" de la familia.  
  
Ya, como soy? Bueno, yo soy, (ufa, cuantas veces voy a poner eso en lo que va del  
  
diario?) medio al estilo Dark, (en ambos sentidos..va, en la ropa no tanto) ¿se  
  
entiende? Creo que si hubiera (pronot, pronto) un lado oscuro, yo estaria alli.  
  
Por fuera, ¿hace falta?, lo resumo en "mi cuerpo es mi mayor orgullo", si, seguro lo  
  
estan pensando, tipica frase de modelo descerebrada, pero, no, es la pura verdad.  
  
(Siempre tiene que ser todo puro, ja)  
  
Ya terminando con mi corta descripcion, paso a contar mi gran problema. ¿Una chica  
  
con plata, actitud y figura tiene problemas? Pero si, y por supuesto tienen que ver con  
  
el amor, como dice un dibujito muggle, "la causa y la solucion de todos mis  
  
problemas". Bien, la cosa es asi, yo tengo fama de, por decirlo asi, chica "rapidita",  
  
cosa sque me lleva a tener una gran cantidad de admiradores. (Se piensan que me  
  
importa que las demas envidiosas digan eso de mi? La verdad, ¿tengo cara de que  
  
me importe lo que piensan los demas? No, ¿no?. Bien).  
  
El problema de esto? Sean pacientes, como debe ser, el unico chico que me interesa  
  
en serio, no solo no me da bolilla, sino que tambien es mi primo. ¡¡¿¿Cómo¿¿!! Si, esa  
  
estrellita me vuelve loca, ¿con todos los chicos que hay me tiene que gustar justo ese?.  
  
Y si, el love es asi, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?  
  
Pero ojo! Que ahí no termina mi problema, hay otro dueño de mi corazon, (ja ja, que  
  
cursi suena la frase esa). Si, si, se creen que mi iba a ahogar en un vaso de agua  
  
(please, los que creyeron eso, relean mi diario, hay! Dios, quien va a leer esta  
  
porqueria?)  
  
No, Bella, (como me dicen) siempre sale adelante, y luego de meditar me di cuenta  
  
que el mundo es grande y enia que haber otro chico que me gustara. ¿No va y  
  
aparece?, y justamente ¿No va y es mi "jefe"? Pero que buena suerte! Mi primo y mi  
  
jefen intocable (el cual, se autodenomina el mago mas poderoso de todo el mundo).  
  
¿Les parece? ¡Que mundo injusto!  
  
Bien, por hoy voy a terminar de escrbir aquí, en uno de estos dias, sigo. Chau, Bella. 


	2. Segundo Capi

Hola! Se acuerdan de mí? Si, soy yo, Bellita. Volví! Esta vez para hablar del amor, voy a llegar hasta el  
  
fondo de mi corazón describiendo a sus dueños. Ja ja, que melodramática. Podría ser actriz yo en vez de  
  
tanto lío de dominar el mundo con Tommy. En fin.  
  
Bueno, si voy a hablar de amores tengo que empezar con Sirius (son sinónimos ellos dos para mi). Bien,  
  
ready, go!  
  
Sirius, el maldito amor de mi vida, y si, "todos tenemos un amor, que nos complica la vida...", el mio es  
  
él, con su flequillo siempre perfectamente peinado, con esos ojos, tiernos y arrogantes a la vez, con esa  
  
rebeldía que lo caracteriza...Y si, quien no querría tener un novio así?. Bueno, no se, yo si! Y les aseguro  
  
que por acá muchas!!!(por Hogwarts y por los ff...). Pero es mi primo y desgraciadamente no puedo estar  
  
con él, aunque muchas veces me dijo que si no fuera por eso...  
  
Ufa! Para que lo dice? Me da mas bronca, tenerlo y no poder tenerlo...Eh? se entiende?  
  
Pero yo se como conquistarlo...de a poco, pero a Bellita nunca la rechazan...  
  
Bueno, él no me rechazo pero por nuestros malditos apellidos no podemos estar juntos...Suena muy a  
  
Romeo & Julieta, no?. Esto es igual, pero al revés, ya que nuestros apellidos son iguales. Je je je. Aparte  
  
a mi, el drama Shakespereano no me gusta. (No me gusta el drama, bah.).  
  
Sigo, un lindo día que mi primito estaba triste y golpeado...Sí, lo que se están imaginando, lo consolé!!  
  
A la manera que les gusta a los chicos, y sobre todo cuando se trata de una chica como yo, je je.  
  
Si, bueno, paso lo que tenia que pasar, ok? Después de eso la relación cambio, ya no era solo un  
  
enamoramiento idiota.  
  
Pero bueno, paso el tiempo y no se que hacer ahora, él ya no me da ni la hora y yo no puedo dejar de  
  
soñarlo...(Suena muy a Rebelde Way, no?...Bueno, los magos también vemos pavadas de los teenagers).  
  
¿Que hago?  
  
Bueno, ya que les estoy contando mi vida amorosa, tengo que incluir a Tom, otro de mis amores  
  
conflictivos.  
  
Bien, el no es pariente, no tiene mi mismo apellido, no tiene novio, si da para cantar "tu serias el hombre  
  
perfecto....Pero solo tienes dos defectos...Eres mi jefe y tienes 20 años mas que yo*!!!. Si, como yo les  
  
había dicho antes Tom Marvolo Riddle (I am Lord Voldemort)(él en realidad, je). Es mi dulce (manera  
  
de decir) jefecito ¡Pero ojo, no hay que darse por vencido! Él si me quiere y aunque esto de ser mi jefe es  
  
una pequeña desventaja, la pasamos muy bien! Entonces, ¿por qué no Tom?  
  
Les explico lo siguiente, como ya les dije es mucho mas grande que yo y como es muy  
  
orgulloso (debería llamarse Black en vez de Riddle) no le parece "rebajarse" con una adolescente como  
  
yo, aunque le gusto, eso ya lo se, pero "estar" lo que se dice "estar" conmigo, no quiere. Porquería...  
  
Bueno, hasta acá el tema amor, "lo único que aprenderás en la vida es amar y ser amado"...que tiene que  
  
ver? No se, pero me pinto el Moulin Rouge y lo puse.  
  
Nos vemos mañana, ya que hoy tengo una de las "estupendas" (palabra que usan los chetos como los  
  
Black, los Malfoy, los Snape, etc.) cuando estan en una casa que consideran mediocre y quieren  
  
halagar al dueño...Vamos, como si no los conociera...Fiesta en casa de los Funge, celebrando que su hijo  
  
Cornelius entra al ministerio. (Era hora, tiene como 30 años y vive de vago). No se si va a ir Sirito,  
  
espero que si!! Nos vemos!  
  
Bella  
  
*Capaz suena raro, pero sacando las cuentas bien del libro dos (con la fecha de Nick) o del libro cuatro, (de la fecha que los habitantes de Hangleton, de pequeño Hangleton, bah, habían visto a un Tommy adolescente, imaginamos que después de Hogwarts, 18 años aproximadamente) nos da que a la fecha que Bellatrix tendría 17 años, Voldemort tendría unos 40 y pico. Si alguien tiene mejores cuentas, escuchamos "revius", para mejorarlas.  
  
Rogue Moony Torres  
*Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas.-  
*Miembro de Fans Independientes  
Catalanes.-  
  
Bueno, aca voy a contestar los RR. Primero que nada, GRACIAS!!!, aunque fueron pocos, me hicieron muy muy feliz. Un agradecimiento a Pantrosa, espero que te haya llegado mi mail con la explicación y espero que este chapy este mas entendible y te guste. A Elsa, muchas gracias tb por la sugerencia y en los proximos capis que escribi, no en este porque ya estaba escrito antes de mandar los rr, trate de hacerla mas orgullosa y mas segura de si misma. Te agradezco tu buena onda, me dio ganas de seguir. Y, por ultimo a Naginis Fellowship, no es que no me guste que me dejen rr criticando, porque bueno, tengo defectos como todo el mundo. Pero me parece un poco injusto de tu parte decir que "esperaba otra cosa de los que realmente diria ella" porque esto no deja de ser un ff, y cada uno lo hace a su punto de vista, de hecho, nadie sabe como es Bella realmente, salvo JK, ya que solo la nombra un par de veces. Por otro lado, como bien sabras, en ff.net hay miles de fic donde Draco es tierno, dulce y un pobre chico maltratado por su padre, uno de lo peores mortifagos de la historia, incluso peor que Tom, ya que maltrata a su hijo sin piedad, cuando en los libros, Draco nunca se queja de su padre, es muy orgulloso de ser quien es, y nunca muestra una veta tierna, etc. Por ultimo, ella recien tiene 17 años y uno generalmente en los diarios no pone "hoy mate a este, tengo ganas de torturar a mi familia, etc." Espero que no te ofendas por la respuesta, este es mi punto de vista, no significa que tenga razón. Igualmente gracias por mandarme el review. 


End file.
